


A Song Of Hope

by Galadriel1010



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Festivals, Fluff, Imbolc, Wintersend (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel1010/pseuds/Galadriel1010
Summary: Wintersend at Skyhold is a very special celebration
Relationships: Dagna/Sera (Dragon Age)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	A Song Of Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anneapocalypse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneapocalypse/gifts).



Winter hit different in the mountains. It was one thing in Denerim or Val Royeaux where the arrival of spring meant a gradual grey change from ice under your boots to mud, and the parades were cut short by the simple expedient of everyone disappearing into a tavern at the first sign of a stubborn flurry of snow. In a city, the markets, shows and contests were rich pickings for anyone with talented fingers, and highly anticipated by Sera and all her friends.

Up in the Frostbacks, Wintersend was a victory roar. A scream of defiance and a song of hope for gentler weather. Windows were flung open despite the lingering bitter cold, and down in the courtyard every scrap of broken furniture that couldn't be salvaged had been dragged out into a colossal pile, ready for the still-early sunset. There were piles of torches behind the doors of the great hall, beacons primed on the walls, and the kitchens had been busy all day.

The Avvar started it. When it came to living with the mountains, everyone deferred to them. Especially when their advice involved a feast and dancing around several large fires.

Sera rolled another tight-packed ball of snow and placed it carefully on the pile at the edge of the roof. She'd already cleared a large enough patch to put down her Snofleur skin rug, and the soft fur tickled in the gap between her boots and her breeches, right where the wind kept stabbing her with its icy little knives.

The window creaked behind her and Dagna's arrival was heralded by a familiar thud and an equally familiar curse and giggle. Sera turned just in time to take the steaming mugs from her before she dropped them and poured hot cider all over the fur. "You're daft," she told her. "Should have called me. I'd have helped."

"I had it under control." Dagna scrambled over the windowsill and dropped onto the rug, where she took the mugs back from Sera and put them back on the window seat. "There. Hello."

"They'll go cold," Sera protested, but not too fervently. Dagna's hands were still warm and cradled Sera's face gently to pull her down into a kiss.

Dagna giggled against her lips. "No they won't"

"Oh no. What have you done?"

"Just a bit of fun. You know you can buy a teapot that keeps water hot? They're really popular in Orlais, but really expensive because they use so much Lyrium. Well, I thought about making a flask that actually heats it up. Imagine putting snow into a flask, closing it, and then pouring boiling water out to make your tea!" She grinned up at Sera's dubious expression. "Wouldn't that be brilliant?"

She raised an eyebrow. "How's it going?"

"Well, they keep exploding. But I think that could be useful too!" Dagna added quickly. "If I could make a tube and you could put rocks in on top of the water, then they'd fly out really fast. Like a pea shooter but faster. I've found a reference to…"

Sera kissed her to shut her up. "Widdle… the mugs aren't going to explode, are they?"

"Oh, no, they're perfectly safe. I kept a pot of tea hot all day yesterday, ready to pour."

"What was that like?"

Dagna pulled a face. "Honestly, over-steeped. I got distracted trying to enchant Warden Blackwall's sword. He wants it to set things on fire when he stabs them…"

"You _are_ daft," Sera told her. Just at that moment the sun sank below the blanket of cloud and suddenly the courtyard was bathed in golden fire. Down below someone cheered spontaneously, and it rippled out through Skyhold like the wave of relief at the end of a long fight. Soldiers and workmen mingled with visiting nobles and the Inquisitor's most trusted circle. Drinks were being passed around, and platters of tiny cakes and rich pastries began to make their way through the crowd. Down on the glacier and up in the hall, half a dozen wild boars from the forests of the Dales roasted on spits and vast sides of salmon baked in the coals.

In the golden glow of evening, the Inquisitor rolled up his sleeves and, with another cheer from the crowd, pitched a blazing fireball into the middle of the bonfire, which caught and was mirrored by the lighting of torches and the beacons set on the towers. Sera set her fingers to her lips and let rip a piercing whistle to join the hubbub.

"Alright," she said brightly, "now it's a party! Time for snowballs?"

Dagna tugged her down onto the fur and climbed into her lap. "After food," she insisted. "For now, I have better ideas."

"Like hot cider?"

She grinned. "That too."

Down in the courtyard someone started up a tune, and for once it wasn't Maryden. More and more joined in, picking up the tune or the harmonies or something that wasn't really either but nobody cared. The band played, people danced, and on their roof, Sera set the snowballs aside in favour of kissing Dagna silly.


End file.
